When you're Evil
by inquiete
Summary: Songfic about Nisroc takes place during Awakened by the way. Just because I never mention that in the AN.


**Hey everyone me again with another songfic. And yes, once again it's by Voltaire. Hey what can I say he's a good singer. So I noticed no one's done a fic about Nisroc. (Except Rune) so I decide to make one. Yes I know it's a songfic but I just got this burst of inspiration and whenever I hear this song I think of Nisroc crazy huh? Oh and it might seem kinda awkward because I had trouble getting my thoughts to the page. I know strange that's not like me. So if you think it's lame and it's just a bunch of lame descriptions and not a real story let me know. **

**Diclaimer: Do I own Nisroc? Hang on let me check my lawyer. *walks into another room, shouting is heard, walks back out.* apparently not...but maybe I own When you're evil! *runs back into the room and more shouting is heard, a few cusses* nope don't own that either...**

**read...review..._enjoy_ **

**When you're Evil**

**BY: Inquiete Nightshade**

**When you're Evil by Voltaire**

_When the Devil's to busy_

_And death's a bit too much_

_They call on me, by name you see, for my special touch._

Nisroc laughed softly this was just _too _much fun! He stared intently at his prey, some foolish human who had stumbled a little too close to their hiding place. So without a thought, Nisroc killed him.

_To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune._

_To the lady's, I'm Sir Prize._

_But call me by any name._

_Anyway it's all the same._

They had called Nisroc a lot of things over the years. Even if sometimes they never saw him or even if they didn't know what he was. But they all tried putting a name to the thing that had been causing them so much pain and misfortune. To the men he was something called "Miss Fortune" . To the women he was known as "Sir Prize."

_I'm the fly in your soup._

_I'm the pebble in your shoe._

_I'm the pea beneath your bed._

_I'm the bump on every head._

Nisroc just loved to cause the misery of humans. They were just so weak and fragile it was fun to push them to their breaking point. He also enjoyed making them uncomfortable like an annoying pebble in their shoe.

_I'm the peel on which you slip._

_I'm the pin in every hip._

_I'm the thorn in your side._

_Makes you wriggle and writhe._

He took great joy in tripping them up and watching them fall flat on their faces. He liked being the thorn in their side, in watching them wriggle and writhe.

_And it's so easy when you're evil._

_This is the life, you see._

_The Devil tips his hat to me._

_And I do it all for free!_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!**_

Nisroc revealed in evil, he enjoyed every minute of it. This is the life, nothing to do but create a little mischief and await his father's return so he may do his bidding.

_While there's children to make sad,_

_While there's candy to be had,_

_While there's pockets left to pick_

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs._

_I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner._

_It's a game I'm glad I'm in it._

_Cause there's one born every minute._

This was all just an amusing game. One that he was glad he was in, cause it seemed like every minute a new contestant showed up. And wherever they are he'll be there, waiting around the corner.

_And it's so easy when you're evil._

_This is the life, you see._

_The Devil tips his hat to me._

_And I do it all for free!_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!**_

This was too easy, and the only really pay he required is his victims' tears. And as he was whipping the blood off of his hands from another kill he could see a dark, lanky figure tipping his hat to him.

_I pledge my allegiance to all things dark._

_And I promise on my damned soul._

_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub_

_Has never seen a solider quite like me_

_Not only does his job but does it happily. _

Nisroc was completely on the side of Darkness. He had given his allegiance to all the dark things in this world. That and he would always do what his father told him to do. Nisroc was the perfect solider because not only did he do his job, not only did he complete the task he was given but he did it happily.

_I'm the fear that keeps you wake._

_I'm the shadows on the wall._

_I'm the monsters they became._

_I'm the nightmare in your skull._

The other human, the second hunter that stumble upon his brothers, fell to the floor and stumbled back. Just before Nisroc was about to throw him over the cliff face and watch him get impaled by the rocks he asked. "What are you?" Nisroc paused, then deciding to indulge the pathetic mortal, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Your worsst nightmare, I am." Then he picked the hunter up and throw him down into the sea of jagged rocks. As he walked away Nisroc spoke absent mindedly. "Your fear, I am; A monster, oh yess indeed."

_I'm a dagger in your back. _

_An extra turn upon the rack,_

_I'm the quivering of your heart,_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start._

Nisroc brushed past some of his brothers, who cringed back to get out of the way. With Rephaim dead Nisroc was the oldest, the strongest. But despite this fact it wasn't enough to hold all of them in one spot. He knew when Kalona returned for them he'd want all his children in one spot but he couldn't stop the others from scattering to the west. _It is becausse Rephaim, I am not. I do not have the authority, the command that he had._

_And it's so easy when you're evil._

_This is the life, you see._

_The Devil tips his hat to me._

_I do it all because I'm evil._

_And I do it all for free!_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!**_

_And I do it all for free!_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

_And I do it all for free!_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

Nisroc laid back in his nest and closed his eyes, not even bothering to wash the blood off of his hands. Why should he? They were just going to get bloodied again anyways. For now he was tired, the blood can wait until the morning.

_It gets so lonely being evil._

_What I'd do to see a smile._

_Even for a little while._

_And no one loves you when your evil._

Sometimes it got lonely being evil. Sometimes he just really wished he could see a true smile. Maybe, even if it was for a little while. He just felt so cold and unloved.

_I'm lying through my teeth!_

_**Your tears are all the company I need!**_

Nisroc laughed in his sleep. To think, he almost fooled _himself _with that garbage. Of course he was lying! He didn't need anyone, the tears of his victims' were the only company he needed.


End file.
